Eric
"The Knight born from light." ''Appearance Eric has blonde hair with a red left eye and a blue right eye. He wears a pale yellow button up shift with black shorts. He wields a huge golden cross on his back and wears hung down suspenders with a loincloth. He wears strength boosting gloves made by Hephania to be able to wield the Justifier. His earring is the emblem of the Guardians. Personality Eric is a boy that enjoys purity, even if he isn't exactly pure anymore. He strongly dislikes the dark arts that took his parents. He can be arrogant sometimes when is around Feebee. Relationships Feebee Sakaya Eric sees Feebee as a great friend who he can get along with well. Even if they get into a lot of fights and don't agree at times, Serena Elace Ayaka Grimm History The younger brother of Ayaka. Eric was raised in the Church in the city of Fusha. There was a local academy that taught basic swordsmenship, so he went. He rose up the ranks to try to become a Light Priest but his plan went haywire when he couldn't contain a Malevolent Horde and it went to attack his city. His left eye was injured and he had barely contained the beast by converting him into his real, stable form, the Grimm Reaper. Due to his sister almost dying, he made a contract with him to save his sister, while also letting it live in her. He then decides to go to Laukra to become a better swordsman and to become the next Priest of Light. Equipment Neglector A sleak black katana that was once part of Nyx's Charm of Midnight. The ore was then sent to the master of smithing, Hephania. It's been said to hold massive dark magic that even masters of dark magic can't handle it's toll on the body. Eric's two magic forces makes him capable of handling such a weapon. Justifier A golden greatsword modified by Eric. It was given to him by the current Priestess of Light, Hetia. It's holy power rivals the Neglector. It's unbelievably heavy and can only be slashed around. Eric's light force can cause aura to transcend from it, making it larger in a sense. Special Ability 'Switching' Having two unstable powers of magic always going at each other, the only way to contain it is by turning one dormant and switch onto the other, also known as a high leveled Sealing magic. 'Light Magic' Eric's original style. He uses a greatsword and uses his power from his cyan eye. He can cast light magic or embody his sword with its aura. Light from this magic is said to purify and status affects caused from dark magic. 'Dark Magic' Eric's newly gained style. He uses a katana and uses his power from his red eye. His style in this forme isn't as graceful and his much swifter. He can spew dark magic from his palm and also can embody his sword with its darkness. He can drain the enemy's health mana and make it his own. Known Skills Trivia'' *The light and dark magic within him are constantly at war. Category:Characters